Two Movies, One Screen
by Willow Myst
Summary: The actions of one young girl result in the collision of LOTR and Newsies. Is the Fellowship permentantly stuck in New York, or will the Newsies be forced to live their lives in Middle Earth? NewsiesLOTR Crossover
1. How it Happened

_AN: So, this is kind of weird, but hopefully it will turn out fine. If you haven't seen Newsies or read/seen Lord of the Rings, I suggest you do, otherwise this might not make sense. Newsies is, in my opinion, the best non-animation movie of all time, although Lord of the Rings is a close second. If you haven't seen/read these, the story may make sense, though some of the Newsieish or LOTRish aspects may be lost. _

_I got this idea this morning, as I was laying in bed trying to decide whether or not I should get up. To distract myself from the cold (I swear, my mom lets the house temperature drop to the 50s during the night) I was thinking of two very good movies and how cool it would be if they were combined. That's when I got out of bed. So, without further ado, here is my LOTR/Newsies crossover._

_Normal disclaimers apply. Please review._

In a house somewhere in the world where they speak English...

"Mom, I'm going to watch a movie," 8-year-old Susan called.

"OK, just don't make it too loud, your brother is doing his homework," Her mother replied from the next room. Little Susan rolled her eyes, she knew her brother wasn't really doing his homework. It was, afterall, Saturday, and Kevin was using homework as an excuse to not do his chores. Susan walked over to the cabinet that held all her family's DVDs and looked them over.

"Lilo and Stich...nah, I've seen that a bunch lately," she thought as she ran her eyes over the row of DVDs. 

"Monsters, INC....Harry Potter...Atlantis...The Matrix...Newsies," her eyes lit up at that, and she pulled Newsies out and set it down next to her, then looked to see what other possible movies she might want to watch.

"Emperor's New Groove...Austin Powers...Minority Report, hm that's scary...Scooby Doo...Lord of the Rings," Susan pulled that one out too, and looked through the rest but found nothing else she felt like watching. Susan carried the DVDs over to the TV and sat down, trying to decide which one to watch. She put in Newsies, then took it out and put in Lord of the Rings, then took it out. 

"I wish I could watch both of them," she thought, and then her little kid brain had a wonderful idea.

"That's what I'll do!" She put in Newsies, then put Lord of the Rings on top of it, and closed the DVD player. She sat down expectantly on the couch, while the player tried to figure out what to do with the two DVDs. Then suddenly the lights flickered and went out as a grinding noise came from the player. Too movies, one screen...the worlds of Newsies and Lord of the Rings were thrust upon each other....


	2. The Beginning of Newsies

_AN: Okay, this chapter is a brief summery of the first part of Newsies. The story will take place in New York, so I thought I'd set the stage._

_I don't own anyone or anything from Newsies or Lord of the Rings. Yes, I did use some of the words said in he movies/books but I'm and right now saying they don't belong to me._

It was a nice summer morning in New York City and Kloppman walked into the bunkroom of the Newsboys Lodging House in Manhattan. He proceeds to wake the boys up in his usual manner.

"Boots! Skittery! Skittery! Skittery!" Kloppman shook the boy.

"Wha...I didn't do it!" Skittery mumbled

"What do you mean you didn't do it? You didn't get up! When you get up, it's time to get up! Snitch! Get up! Get up! Everybody's sleepin'. They sleep their lives away these kids! The presses are rollin'! Sell the papers, sell the papers! Come on, come on. Hey, Cowboy. Cowboy, you dreamin' about sellin' papers?" Kloppman stands by a bunk containing Jack Kelly. Kelly groans and tumbles out of bed. The boys don't take long to get ready and are soon on their way to the World Distribution Office. As usual they sing about life on the streets until they are interrupted by two stinky characters, the Delancy brothers. As the brothers chase Jack, Jack runs into a new boy.

"What do you think you're doing?" The kid asks, Jack grins.

"Runnin'!" He takes off and soon disposes of the Delancys. The newsies continue to the Distribution Office, and become acquainted with the new boy, David, and his younger brother, Les. David grudgingly decides to sell with the Cowboy (Jack) for the day and the newsies disperse, hawkin' the headlines. The day passes and after being chased by an evil policeman, meeting Medda, and eating dinner at David's home, Jack returns to the Lodging House, singing about Santa Fe. Little does he know of the troubles and surprises that tomorrow will bring.


	3. Welcome to New York City

_AN: Okay, so I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. I'm just making things up as a go along. But sometimes those turn out to be the best, right? Right. (think positive, think positive...) Anyway, I would like a little input on my story, cause at the moment I'm stuck. Should I add slash or not? Originally I was going to, but then I thought maybe I should leave out romance all together (since there are few girls in both movies). I can't decide. So please let me know what you think about having a little slash (not graphic) in this crossover. Thanks!_

_Oh, and I know Newsies is supposed to have songs but I decided to leave them out because: a) they take a lot of time to type, b) while they are really good, they don't have anything to do with the crossover c) those who have watched Newsies know the songs and how cool they are and those that don't wouldn't appreciate them by just reading them on the computer screen._

_Thanks to Liza Jane and blahgurl for reviewing._

_Standard disclaimers apply._

The newsies woke up the next morning to an unwelcome change. The price of a newspaper (for them) had increased from 50 cents per 100 pape, to 60 cents per 100. While this was only a tenth of a cent per pape, when your customer only pays a penny, your profits decrease dramatically. Pulitzer, the owner of the World newspaper, was a greedy man who spent as much as he made trying to beat Hearst (another newspaper owner). In order for him to make more profits he decided to charge the newsies more for their papers.

The newsies gathered in front of the World Distribution Office trying to decide what to do. Jack says no one should buy any papers until they put the price back where it was. The Manhattan newsies join together to strike against The World. Various newsies are sent to different parts of New York City to encourage others to join the strike. No one volunteers to go to Brooklyn, Spot Conlon's territory because, as Boots says, "Spot Conlon makes us a little nervous." Jack decides that he, David, and Boots will go to Brooklyn. David tells Jack to first make their demands to Pulitzer, but Jack gets thrown out of the building -- Pulitzer isn't willing to talk. Jack and David meet Bryan Denton, a reporter from the New York Sun, on their way out. Denton gives the boys lunch and tells the newsies to keep him informed. After lunch, Jack and David find Boots and head towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

The boys stopped half way across the Bridge to yell over the side. Almost as soon as they began a strange grinding noise shook the earth, almost throwing the boys over the edge. The noise was followed by a flash of light and then total darkness. Then, a few seconds later, the atmosphere returned to its normal mid-afternoon condition. Jack, David, and Boots all looked at one another. They didn't know whether they should be frightened or amazed.

"I guess we yelled pretty loud, huh Jack?" Boots grinned, trying to make light of the incident. But Jack didn't hear him, Jack was staring at nine very strangely dressed people who had apparently appeared during the darkness and were now only a few yards away from the newsies.

"Uh, David, do you see what I see?" Jack whispered to his friend, as he watched the nine look around in obvious confusion.

"I don't know what you see, Jack, but I seem some very interesting people over there." David whispered back. All three continued to stare, unwilling to move from their current location.

The nine, of course, were the fellowship and were quite perplexed by their change in location. They had just walked through The Doors of Durin, when all of the sudden they heard a horrible grinding noise accompanied by a flash of light. Then the world was filled with darkness as the fellowship lost all command of their senses. Once there was light again they found themselves in a place that was definitely not Middle Earth. They looked around, trying to figure out what happened as Gandalf poked the ground with his staff as if looking for a trapdoor. Boromir was the first to see the three newsies and was immediately offended by their staring. He walked menacingly over, hand on his hilt. The newsies didn't know what to do, but Jack held his ground so the others stayed.

"What are you staring at?" Boromir growled and David gave a little squeak of fright.

Jack gave the man a cold look, "You ain't a nice picture yourself. Ain't you ever heard of a bath?" The remainder of the fellowship had cautiously followed Boromir and Legolas couldn't help but smile at Jack's comment.

"I've told you the same thing myself. You Men have no sense of personal hygiene." The newsies gave the Elf a baffled look as they saw, now that they were close to him, that Legolas was indeed not human. Aragorn pulled Boromir away while scowling at Legolas, and Gandalf came forward.

"What is this place?" He asked, gesturing around him with his staff. Jack backed out of it's reach, but decided to answer the old man's question. The guy looked like Kloppman, so Jack felt a bit at ease with him, except for the staff.

"Uh-huh, you are on the Brooklyn Bridge in New York City." Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

"I see, and this New York, is it perchance across the sea?"

"Well, the Atlantic Ocean is a few blocks away if that is what you're talking about." Jack gestured towards the coast. The fellowship was quite confused, they had never heard of an Atlantic Ocean. 

Gandalf turned to Aragorn and said, in elvish, "What do you think?"

"I don't know what to do, but these boys are only kids, we need to find someone who knows about what's going on." Aragorn replied in the same language and Legolas nodded in agreement. The newsies looked at the group in surprise, there were many languages in New York, but they had never heard any like this one. The three took the time to assess the fellowship, wondering what was going on.

"I agree, we must figure out what spell Saruman cast so we may return and continue to Mordor." Gandalf was quite perplexed by what had happened. He turned back to Jack.

"Is there perhaps someone we may talk to that will know what's going on in this world? I fear some evil has befallen us and we must right it quickly." Gandalf was tempted to tell the kid more, but was unsure of his trustworthiness. He was, afterall, just a child. 

"We were just on our way to talk to Spot ourselves, but who are you?" Jack was still a little wary, Boromir had threatened him afterall. 

Aragorn looked at Legolas, his elfen powers should be able to tell whether or not the three were good. Legolas nodded his head.

"They face troubles themselves, though I am unable to discern the nature of their task. I feel they may be fighting the dark lord in their own way." Legolas murmured in elvish.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn," Aragorn then introduced the rest of the fellowship.

"We will come with you to meet this Spot, and hope he may aid us. Perhaps we may aid you in return." Gandalf left it at that, hoping that the kids would ask no further questions. Jack wasn't sure how to reply, so he started walking towards Brooklyn, David close at his heels. 

Aragorn looked at Gandalf and shrugged, "I guess we're supposed to follow."

They all set off to the end of the bridge and into Brooklyn. Boots' curiosity took the better of him and he fell in next to the hobbits, who were as tall as he was.

"Why don't you were shoes?" He asked, looking at their big, hairy feet; if they could afford the nice, if strange, clothing they wore, it seemed to reason they could buy shoes.

"Hobbits don't wear shoes," Frodo replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh, why are you so short?" 

"Hobbits are short, that's why we're called Hobbits, or half-lings," Sam explained. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed at a fan inside a store. 

"That's a fan, it makes the room colder," Boots wondered why Sam didn't know what a fan was. They hobbits and Boots continued to talk about the wonders of NYC. Legolas and Gimli fell back to guard the rear, hands always at ready, while Aragorn, Gandalf and Boromir walked in front with the other two newsies. No one else talked much, but the fellowship looked around them with cautious curiosity.

_AN: So, what do you all think? Please give me suggestions, I have never written a crossover before and would like input. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Spot and Brooklyn

_AN: Thank you so very much to Rose for a very helpful review. I've changed the story quite a bit, thanks to her input along with that of a few friends. Does anyone know if there is somewhere people can post ideas for stories or ask questions or something. Cause I have a few ideas that seem good to me, but I don't really want to write them. Please let me know._

_Standard disclaimers apply. Please review!_

Brooklyn; to any newsie the very name brings up feelings of awe and a little bit of anxiety. Spot Conlon, a short blond, blue-eyed newsie of only 16 years intimidates anyone he meets. His boys are tough and skilled with their slingshots, and only a foolish newsie would go against them. If Jack, Boots and David could gain Spot's support, then everyother newsie in New York City would join the strike. Spot was vital to the movement, and he knew it.

As the group walked towards the dock, where some of the Brooklyn newsies were swimming, they passed many fierce looking boys. One came up to Jack, standing directly in front of him.

"Going somewhere, Kelly." Jack pushed past the troublesome boy, the other newsies knew that Spot liked (as a friend) Jack, and bothering Jack was begging for trouble. The rest of the visitors followed Jack down to the dock.

"Well, if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." Spot looked down on the group from his perch above the dock.

"I see you moved up in the world, Spot. Got a river view and everything." Spot jumped down and the two spit-shook. The fellowship is a bit startled upon seeing Spot. They thought they were going to be meeting an adult, but this kid wasn't even as tall as Jack, and definitely not any older. Aragorn suppressed a groan, how were they going to get back if the whole world was ruled by kids. The hobbits, however, were more interested in the odd greeting, spit-shaking was a very strange way to greet a friend, yet somehow it didn't seem out of place. 

"Heya Boots, how's it rollin'?" Spot ignored everyone else, greeting only those he knew. 

"I got a couple of real good shooters." Boots holds out some marbles and Spot takes them. The fellowship wondered briefly what the kid was going to do with a few stones, but they soon found out. Spot grabs his slingshot and shoots a bottle. He had perfect aim. The fellowship was quite surprised by this, evidently there was some support behind his reputation. Spot put another marble in the marble holder, and aimed at another bottle above Legolas' head. Then he lowered his slingshot, finally seeing the others and quite perplexed by them. 

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Spot walked towards the group while David inched over to Jack, away from Spot. David was evidently a little nervous. Spot stopped right before Aragorn, who was at the head of the group. 

"Well, Jackey-boy, I see you made some new friends. Weirdos, if you ask me." He glanced at Jack, then looked back at Aragorn. "Can you really use that?" He asked, pointing at the sword at Aragorn's side. Aragorn looked at him, not sure how to react. Spot wasn't exactly hostile, so it didn't seem appropriate to cut off his head while on his turf, and he was just a kid, but Aragorn felt that Spot's head was a little too big. Legolas, however, solved Aragorn's problem.

"You are talking to Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He is a Ranger who will become king, and he is very good with his sword, never fear." Legolas defended his friend once again. Spot looked at Legolas for the first time, and there eyes met. Blue eyes to blue eyes, all time seemed to stop as their wills struggled against each other for a few seconds before Spot shifted his gaze back to Aragorn and then back to Jack. He ignored the strangers, seeming indifferent to their presence, while his mind, in fact, was rapidly sorting out his emotions, questions and observations.

"So, Jacky-boy. I've been hearing things from little birdies. Things from Harlem, Queens, all over. They been chirpin' in my ear. Jacky-boy's newsies is playing like they're going on strike." This was news to the fellowship, though they had no idea what a strike was they realized this must be Jack's reason of meeting with Spot. Merry opened his mouth to ask, but Frodo elbowed him in the ribs. For now, the fellowship was content to watch and listen. Legolas, in particular, paid attention to not only the words, but the emotions passing around. He realized that Spot must be important in the boys' struggles against the evil in this land. A look at Aragorn told Legolas that Aragorn too knew the importance of this kid to the task.

"Yeah, well we are." Jack's voice was calm, though his mind was also at work, trying to find a way to properly make his case. 

"We're not playing. We are going on strike." David said something for the first time, a bit timidly but coherent nonetheless.

"Oh yeah? Yeah? What is this, Jacky-boy? Some kind of walking mouth?" Spot didn't like being surprised in confronted twice in the same day, much less in the same five minutes. Jack decided to defend his friend.

"Yeah, it's a mouth. A mouth with a brain, and if you got half of one, you'll listen to what he's got to say." Spot walked back a few paces, then turned around and assumed an expecting stance. He twirled his cane thoughtfully, and a few of his boys stood threateningly behind him. Spot's look was of one resigned to listen, although he felt he could be putting his time to better use. David swallowed and opened his mouth.

"Well, we started the strike, but we can't do it alone. So, we're talking to newsies all around the city."

"Yeah, so they told me. But what'd they tell you?"

" They're waiting to see what Spot Conlon is doing, you're the key. That Spot Conlon is the most respected and famous newsie in all of New York, and probably everywhere else. And if Spot Conlon joins the strike, then they'll join and we'll be unstoppable. So you gotta join, I mean..well, you gotta!" David hoped a little plead to Spot's ego would help. Spot walked over to David, a few inches from his face.

"You're right Jacky-boy, brains. But I got brains too, and more than just half a one. How do I know you punks won't run the first time some goon comes at ya with a club? How do I know you got what it takes to win?" To Spot, winning was everything and he wasn't going to commit to some game the Manhattan newsies suddenly felt like playing. Aragorn was surprised by Spot's reply, as was the rest of the non-hobbit part of the fellowship (the hobbits had lost interest and were thinking about their empty stomachs). It seemed that perhaps that age wasn't so much of an issue and perhaps this boy was influential and important.

"Because I'm telling you, Spot." Jack needed the help and he hoped that his word would settle the dispute. It didn't.

"That ain't good enough Jacky-boy. You gotta show me." The fellowship was pleased with Spot's reply, though they felt sorry for their new friends. Jack, David, and Boots looked crestfallen, though deep in their minds they understood. The three turned around to go, but Spot stopped them.

"You still haven't told me about these strangers." He gestured at the fellowship, his curiosity getting the better of him. Jack turned to look at him. 

"We met them on the bridge, they were looking for someone with information, so I brought them to you." Spot raised an eyebrow, he did know most of what went on in New York; his little birdies were very good but he had little to do with the ways of adults (especially weird ones).

Gandalf cleared his throat, "I don't know if you can help us, but could we go somewhere a little more private?"

_AN: Well, I hope you like it so far. All suggestions are welcome! I'm wondering if I should move this to the Crossover section of Fanfiction.net, since it is a crossover. Yea or nay?_

_Has anyone else noticed that Legolas' eyes change color? I swear, sometimes they are brown and sometimes they are blue (in the movies). It annoys me. He looks much better with blue eyes!!!_


	5. Talking and Poker

_AN: It's been ages since I updated this, I know, but I've decided to try and start it again. I've been trying to find a good crossover and I just haven't found one, so I'm going to try and write my own. Good luck to me! If anyone knows of a good LOTR, Newsies, Harry Potter (any combination thereof) please let me know! Obviously, some stuff will have changed in the past year, so if I don't do what I said I was going to do, please forgive me. I am not sure anyone is really in character, but I'm trying to fix it. Any suggestions are welcome!_

_Disclaimer: I own neither Newsies nor Lord of the Rings. Newsies belongs to Disney, Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien (or his descendent, I suppose)._

Spot led the Fellowship to the Brooklyn Lodging House, followed by Jack, who had sent David and Boots back to Manhattan. There were not any boys in the building, but Spot led them up to the attic room, anyway. The sound didn't carry as well from there. This was where he held most of his top-secret meetings, or brought the occasional girl when he didn't want to be disturbed. 

The eleven beings made themselves comfortable and Gandalf proceeded to explain, hesitantly, what the problem was. He didn't tell them about the ring, only that they were on a mission of dire need and must return from whence they came. When he finished, Spot raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing what he had just heard.

"So let me get this straight, you are from a different world and some evil scab sent you here, and now you got to get back? Can't you just wave your wand or something?" He smirked and Aragorn almost smacked the newsie, but Legolas stopped him.

"It is not that easy, we do not know how we came here, so we have no way to know how to return." The elf explained patiently, like he was talking to a little elfling.

Spot thought for a moment, enjoying all the attention he was getting and trying to find a way to put all this to his advantage. He turned to Jack, fiddling with his cane. "Whadya say, Jack? You think we should help these bums?" Boromir's hand went to his sword. Jack shrugged, "Dis is your territory, Spot."

Spot turned to Gandalf, "Go to Manhattan with Jackey-boy, I'll see what I can do and contact you there. There ain't no room in Brooklyn, and what'll me boys say when they hears I been talkin' to crazies? The birds fly again tonight."

Knowing they wouldn't get anything else out of Spot, Jack gathered up the Fellowship and led them back to Manhattan. They got many stares on the way, a bunch of strangely dressed men following some lone street rat. Jack mumbled to himself about finding clothes for the nine. There was little talking on the way, no one seemed in a particularly good mood. None had gotten what they wanted, and now Jack was forced to take care of these people, who obviously knew nothing about New York, as well as deal with the strike. 

As they approached the statue of Horace Greeley, the Manhattan newsies met them, eager for news. The Fellowship hung back, unobtrusive, with hands on their weapons and senses alert. Les was the first to notice the newcomers.

"Hey Jack, who're them?"

"Dey's staying with us for a while. They got lost and Spot is gonna help them find their way home."

"How come Spot won't help us?" Blink asked, "He don't even know them!"

"Don't ask me to interpret the mind of Spot Conlon," Jack looked around, "Hey Boots, take our new friends back to the Lodging House, eh? We's got work ta do."

Boots took the Fellowship to the empty Lodging House, told them the newsies would be back in a few hours and left. The nine companions, most of which were irritated, sat around the main room.

"What are we going to do? We cannot linger, we should have made for Gondor." Boromir was the first to speak after the newise left. 

"I have a feeling we would end up here, regardless of our destination," Gandalf began. "I think it was mere coincidence that we had just entered the mines when we were transported here."

"I do not like leaving our fate in the hands of these young boys." 

"Yet what else can we do? We know nothing about this place, by our clothing we are clearly outsiders and it was chance we were lucky to have first encountered young minds, who are not quite so stoic in their minds. I fear any adults we approach will not believe us." Legolas stopped and stood up suddenly, "They are coming!"

The newsies burst into the room a few moments later, talking angrily. "Jack, we have to get Crutchy out tonight!" 

"I know, Blink, I know. Hey fellas, how's it rollin'?"

"Rollin'?" Pippin asked, "What is rolling?"

"How are you?" Jack rephrased, but didn't stop for an answer. "There has been a change in plans, seems like the Delancys thought they could take our friend Crutchy, so we must go rescue him."

"What about supper?" Pippin asked.

"Well, I suppose we should eat first. We can't go until it's dark, anyway. Right, you blokes who still got money, we're goin' ta Tibby's. You ain't got any, smooch offa someone else."

Aragorn looked worried at the others, "I am afraid we do not have any of your money."

"I'll spot ya some, you can pay me back after we sell tomorrow." 

"Sell? Sell what?" Merry asked.

"Papers, now come on." 

"Maybe we better stay here." Aragorn suggested, "It might be better for all of us."

Jack thought about this for a moment as the other newsies left, "Sounds good, I'll bring y'all back some food."

"Wow," said Boromir after the last newsie left, "They are a noisy tide."

"Aye," Legolas started to say something else but stopped himself, "Someone else is coming."

The door opened to reveal Spot, slingshot sticking out of his pocket and cane in hand. "Hey, where's Jackey-boy?"

"He went to get some supper, he will be back soon," Aragorn said. "Did you learn anything?"

"Good, and kind of, but I'll wait until Jack is here before I explain." Spot made himself comfortable on one of the seats. "So, any of you know how to play poker?"

They all shook their heads and Spot, eager for unwary victims, set about teaching Gimli and the hobbits. Gandalf fell asleep, his hat over his face while Boromir and Aragorn talked in hushed voices in a corner. Legolas paced around the room, after opening the one lone window of the room. 

"No, no, do not put that down, put _that_ down." Legolas leaned over Gimli's shoulder.

"I can play this game on my own, thank you Master Elf." Legolas resumed his pacing.

"Hey you, come play, your pacin' is irritatin' me," Spot dealt Legolas into the game after he won his sixth round. They weren't playing with money or anything, for none of the Fellowship had anything to offer. Legolas complied and sat down next to Spot.

After a few more games (most of which were won by Legolas, much to Spot's dismay), Jack entered the room, followed by Race and Blink. All three newsies were carrying food, which was set down at a table on one side of the room. The hobbits promptly rushed over to the food and Pippin was just about to grab a hamburger when they all suddenly heard another grinding noise. The ground shook as there was a flash of light, followed by total darkness.

----------

"SUSAN!" The girl's mom yelled as the lights flickered back on, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Susan ran over to the DVD player and hit the open button. There was another loud grinding sound and as the DVD player slowly opened. Susan pulled out the _Newsies_ DVD and hit play, then she went back to the couch and settled down to watch the _Lord of the Rings_. 


End file.
